Captain Crash, and the Beauty Queen from Mars
by Haley's Comet
Summary: Walking in your Sleep sequel: Sometimes the one person who can truly understand you is a complete lunatic. Draco/Luna.


**Title: **Captain Crash and the Beauty Queen from Mars

**Genre: **Hurt, Comfort, Romance-ish, friendship-ish

**Setting: **This is a sequel to my other fanfiction, Walking in your Sleep. It takes place during the sixth book when Draco is dealing with the deatheaters.

**Description: **Draco is struggling, and instead of turning to Moaning Myrtle for consoling he finds someone a little more—among the living.

**A/N:**I'm continuing this story in a sequel, as promised. I can only hope that you guys will enjoy this one just as much as my first story. And also like I said, I have a couple more stories that are almost ready to post as well. I really hope you guys will like this one, and I hope that everyone will find some potential in it being continuous. Just let me know! Oh, and by the way, I hope you like the title. I couldn't seem to think of anything to call this story, but—I was listening to Bon Jovi at the time. And so, it became Captain Crash and the Beauty Queen from Mars. Suitable?

* * *

**Chapter One: Wrackspurts**

Draco shifted uncomfortably in his seat during dinner. He could feel them—Potter's eyes, burning a hole in his back. When Draco turned around, he wasn't surprised to see his enemy's cold and unforgiving stare, almost murderous. He tried to shake it off, but as he started to turn back around, he caught the eye of Katie Bell's best friend Leanne. She looked at him suspiciously, but slowly removed her gaze when he took notice of her. After all—she didn't want to be the next _victim._ Draco then realized that he probably just imagined it—how could she have possibly known what he had done? No.

Draco inhaled deeply before shoving his plate away from him. Pansy Parkinson, recognizing his dreadful mood, looked at him quizzically. He ignored her, getting to his feet, and walking out of the dining hall. He didn't hear any questions or protests from the rest of the Slytherins, them being used to his unexplainable grumpiness by now.

As Draco stormed out, he was on the verge of a run—quickening his pace with every unpleasant thought that came to mind, uninvited. The increasing pressure in his chest told him that he needed to find a place where he could be alone. Somewhere he could just—be. He was sick of the act he was constantly being forced to portray. He wanted things to be back to the way that they were, when the only person he had to worry about pleasing was himself. Selfish as they may be, those days were so much simpler.

He was too far from the room of requirement, he decided. Instead, he took and sharp left and then down a final corridor. He pressed all his weight against a massive door, and then shut it hastily behind him. He was in the bathroom on the second floor—Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, in other words. He didn't see her around at the moment, but was prepared for the encounter anyway, if it were to happen. The only way to get Myrtle to shove off is to make her _cry_.

Draco walked up to the sink, and splashed some water on his face, shaking uncontrollably and taking in massive heaving breaths. He felt as if Voldemort himself was clutching the life out of him—or Nagini was constricting around his thinning figure hungrily. He dismissed the thought, and then raised a fist, trying to decide whether or not he was angry enough to punch the wall. Before he could decide however, a voice called out from behind him. "Hello?"

He cringed at the sound of her voice, not even having to turn around. He knew that voice well enough for it to be considered to be burned into his brain. _Luna._ "You _lost_?" He struggled to keep his voice even and forceful. He wanted to ask as rudely as possible, so as to get her to become horribly offended and leave. He realized too late that that was a lost cause with her.

"Oh," She replied dreamily, glancing around at her surroundings. "Is this not the girl's bathroom?" Just as he suspected, she just let his ill-mannered tone bounce right off of her.

Draco scoffed. He thought that nobody would be crazy enough to come into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, but in all his haste for some privacy, he forgot about _Loony Lovegood_—the craziest person attending Hogwarts. "Technically," He mumbled a reply under his breath, just wishing she would leave him alone.

"Well then—shouldn't you not be in here?" The way she asked this was not rude, merely curious—thoughtful. She stared at him ponderously, always looking for answers. Now Draco realized why she was in Ravenclaw instead of Hufflepuff, the most pathetic of all the Hogwarts houses in his opinion.

"I guess not," was all he offered her, trying to speak as little as possible. The uncomfortable lump in his throat threatened to crack his voice every time he spoke.

Instead of dwelling on the subject, she took a couple steps closer to him in silence. She titled her head slightly to one side as she stared into his reflection. She furrowed her eyebrows as she studied him. "What?" Draco snapped, turning on her, not particularly liking the attention. She made him feel as if he were on a display case at the museum.

"You're looking paler than usual," Luna replied, narrowing her eyes. He wanted to ask her how on earth she would know that, but he just shrugged, deciding to remain quiet. He turned back to the sink, and griped both his hands on either side of it with all of his might. After a few moments of silence, she removed some of the space between them and leaned against the sink next to him. For the second time, she reached out and boldly grasped his hand within her own, and for the second time, he didn't pulled away.

Draco didn't move a muscle as she held on to one of his hands with both of her own, and then swung it slightly. After a few moments, he scoffed and rolled his eyes. He suddenly began to find his voice again. "So, what possessed you to come in here anyway?"

"Oh, I don't think I was possessed by anything," Luna began.

"No," Draco interrupted, a smirk reaching his lips. "I just meant, why did you decided to come into _this_ bathroom—Myrtle's bathroom,"

"Well," She responded, looking quite serious. "I thought that I may have sensed wrackspurts somewhere around here, so I decided to investigate."

Draco raised one eyebrow, and for the first time, he turned to face her, and looked her straight in the eyes. "What in _bleeding hell_ is a wrackspurt?"

"Very small, invisible creatures," replied Luna, hopping up and sitting on the sink. "They enter through your ears and make your brain go fuzzy. They can fly, you see"

Draco thought that this was amongst some of the craziest things he's ever heard, but didn't vocalize it. Instead, he just asked questions—questions about wrackspurts, nargles, Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, and whatever the hell creatures she believed in. She taught him everything she knew about these fantastical myths that he didn't even remotely care about. Regardless to how insane all of these things sounded, he listened eagerly—just grateful for the distraction.

* * *

**And there it was—the first chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it! I realize that it was a little short, but the next one is considerably longer. I think the reason that a lot of my Draco/Luna stuff get cut short, is because I have a hard enough time trying to keep them in character. Anyways, this first chapter was pretty much just setting up the ones to come. **

**So please, if you like the story so far, review! I'd appreciate it more than you know!**


End file.
